


Wearing Them Down

by geeky_ramblings



Series: How Peter Hale Won Over His Mates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Multi, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The odds were going in his favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing Them Down

Maybe it was the candy he kept on sending them or the fact that Peter a very attractive specimen of a werewolf; whatever it was, he was close to his date with John and Melissa. It seemed that their hostility towards him was slowly dying. Of course it might have to do with the fact that Peter wasn't following them around like some kind of puppy dog. Okay that was a lie, his stalking behavior went from five times a week to three times a week. Perhaps they missed him.

After all, absence did make the heart grow fonder. He couldn't find any other explanation of Melissa and John's sudden interest in him. Whatever it was, Peter was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was close to having them agree to dinner and a movie to him; the werewolf just had to amp up his game. Maybe if he showed them he was serious about having them as his mates, they would see beyond the sass and evilness. Granted, that didn't mean that Peter would completely change his malevolent ways.

No, of course not. He would just show John and Melissa the soft, fluff interior that was beneath his heinous exterior. They seemed more willing to be in his presence and they have voluntarily sat next to him during the pack meetings. Perhaps, him being more pleasant would tips the odds in his favor. Now that the tension between them was beginning to fade, Peter was going to use it to his advantage.

He was about to get that date.


End file.
